


Brave

by Calyah



Series: Calyah's Solavellan Drabbles and Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan thinks about Solas after their breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles.

_You can be amazing_   
_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_   
_You can be the outcast_   
_Or be the backlash of somebody’s lack of love_   
_Or you can start speaking up_

Lavellan stared at Solas’ back as they walked. Where they were headed, she didn’t care. It was just another worn, dirt path through the wilderness, traveled in search of some newly important artifact. There was still a lot of work to be done, but her mind refused to concentrate on anything other than the elf in front of her. After all they had been through, after all they had shared, he had broken things off and completely shut her out.

_Nothing’s gonna hurt you the way that words do_   
_When they settle ‘neath your skin_   
_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_   
_Sometimes a shadow wins_

She had been angry at first. Furious even. The world was already at a cataclysm. What could possibly be so important to him that he would give up? That he would betray every kiss, every soft touch, every whispered word of love and affection. Had what she offered really meant so little to him?

_But I wonder what would happen if you_   
_Say what you wanna say_   
_And let the words fall out_   
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_   
_With what you want to say_   
_And let the words fall out_   
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

Still, she loved him. It was a wound in her chest that ached almost unbearably. She wanted to believe that he cared. No, she knew that he cared, just as she cared for him. If he felt the need to push her away, she wanted to understand. He was hurting too. It was plain to see. He still stole glances her way. He still let his touch linger across her skin when he healed her wounds, at least the physical ones. She wanted to help him, to ease his pain along with her own. Why wouldn’t he let her?

_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I just wanna see you_   
_I wanna see you be brave_

They stopped along the path when they spotted a large patch of elfroot. With healing potions running low and the battle against Corypheus’ forces looming, they needed all the supplies they could get. Lavellan picked blindly at the plants, pushing all her frustration into the act. Reaching forward without mind, her hand came to rest on Solas’, their fingers involuntarily becoming entwined.

Quickly, Solas pulled his hand away and turned his gaze.

“My apologies, Inquisitor,” he said softly before gathering his herbs and moving away.

_Everybody’s been there,_   
_Everybody’s been stared down by the enemy_   
_Fallen for the fear_   
_And done some disappearing,_   
_Bow down to the mighty_   
_Don’t run, just stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there’s a way out of the cage where you live_   
_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_   
_Show me how big your brave is_

Lavellan sighed. If he wouldn’t let her in any longer, there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to help him, to be at his side for whatever he was struggling with, but he was not allowing it.

Holding on to her love and steeling her heart, Lavellan pressed the group on. They would defeat Corypheus and then the world would be right. She hoped then that Solas would come around, that he would let his final barriers fall and let her see. If not, then she would move on, but she was not yet ready to extinguish her hope.

Perhaps he was afraid. Perhaps he did not want her to hurt. Perhaps he was hurting too much himself. Whatever his reasons, she would wait. She would love him, and she would be brave.

_Say what you wanna say_  
 _And let the words fall out_  
 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
 _With what you want to say_  
 _And let the words fall out_  
 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_


End file.
